Talk:GTA Clone
Driver is NOT a GTA Clone Sorry to tell you guys, but Driver was the first 3D Action Driving game (Driver) and the first 3D Action On-Foot Driving game (Driver 2). People who say Driver is a GTA Clone are just jealous that Driver was the first one to get you out of the car. And Driv3r wasn't a GTA Clone either, sure they made fun of Tommy Vercetti, but damn, of course they did! They mocked a PS1 on-foot action game! What else would you expect? /rant -CarLuver69 21:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Everyone already knew that. But Driv3r began focusing more on the (terrible) out of car action after GTA III hit the big time. Parallel Lines reinforced that, moreso than 3. Saints Row 2 Commercial Can anyone provide a link to that Saints Row 2 commercial that mocks GTA? I can't seem to find it on Youtube. --Jspyster1 22:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVV3MrQ4SpY Body Harvest release year actually body harvest released in 98 was like GTA and driver was released in 99 Page Deletion This page needs deleting, it serves no purpose but to show how ignorant some GTA fans can be.HomerSimpson34 (talk) 08:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :You're going to have to explain your point a bit better than that. GTA clone is terminology used by fans and critics to describe a game with similar elements to GTA - that's indisputable. Tom Talk 12:13, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :I am with tom on this issue because calling people ignorant is a bit high handed and deleting a page because you disagree with it kind of shoots you in the foot. --Owen1983 (talk) 12:28, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well the 'Clone' term is only applied to the GTA series by ignorant fans who can't admit that other open world games with vehicles and weapons can be just as good as the GTA series. The 'Clone' term is never applied to any other game series. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 09:24, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::The "clone" term is applied to many other gaming series, not only GTA. Besides, it doesn't necessarily imply that it can't be as good, just that it follows a formula that was introduced first by another gaming series, in this case GTA.DocVinewood (talk) 12:44, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, but I'm with Homer on this one. My dream has always been to make a game like Saints Row 2/GTA which can compete with GTA, but I'm sick of ppl calling games GTA Clones. Like GTA is a legend yes, but that doesn't mean it can't have competitors. The term GTA Clone makes it difficult to pursue such a dream, and GTA is the only game I know that ppl criticize other games saying it is a clone. There are some games in my opinion that beat certain GTA games, for I prefer SR2 anyday to GTA 4. And Driv3r was an excellent game in my opinion, stop hating on it!. Smashbro8 (talk) 17:33, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::I don't really like the term "GTA Clone" neither, it's true some people use it to dismiss other similar games, which is silly. It's good to have competitors, makes games better.DocVinewood (talk) 19:28, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::You are awesome Doc! I couldn't have said it better. I still like GTA, but none of them could yet pass my joy for Saints Row 2. They should stop calling these games GTA Clones. People have ideas and want to show that they can make games just like them. Donkey Kong never gets called a Mario Clone by fans, so why should the Driver games, True Crime games, Scarface, and Saints Row be called GTA clones? It's totally ridiculous. My own dream is to make a game that can compete against GTA but I don't want people coming up with the lame excuse saying it's a GTA clone. GTA is a good game but it's not the king of games. There are people wanting to make games just like it, including me. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:34, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::Personally, I think GTA beats the other games ten to none, but I must say, I love The Simpsons Hit and Run! VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:53, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, Saints Row 2 is a great game. I used to play that every day. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 19:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Lol me too! SR2 used to be my favorite. Smashbro8 (talk) 19:59, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::Nobody is hating on other games. 'GTA Clone' is a term used by fans and critics to describe a game with the same formula as GTA. Tom Talk 20:04, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ik the Tom, but it's still not fair. Nobody calls Kirby or Donkey Kong a Mario Clone. Nobody calls Midnight Club a NFS clown. It's not fair that the listed games are called GTA clones. It's a rude term and there are ppl including me who want to make games that can compete against GTA without ppl coming up with the lame excuse that it's a GTA clone. Smashbro8 (talk) 20:06, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::Just like Call of Duty, people believe that things like Medal of Honor and Battlefield are Call of Duty clones. Personally, I think Medal of Honor Frontline beats every Call of Duty by a mile. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:08, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Sorry for the incredibly late response, it is nice to see someone else disagrees with this page. The 'GTA Clone' term just has to be tropped entirely, if it continues, this ignorant term would have spanned three generations. As mentioned, the 'clone' term is not used for any other game series, and it is the reason that Watch Dogs is going to be underrated, escpecially after the delay. On a side note, I think that it is because of the 'GTA Clone' term, that the Saints Row series is currently suffering from an identiry crisis. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 14:08, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Your theories about the effects that the term 'GTA Clone' has had on gaming don't change the fact that this article is relevant to the GTA Wiki. The term 'GTA Clone' exists and is common terminology, therefore it should be on the Wiki. The usage of the term doesn't solely depend on this articles existence, this article exists because of the terms extensive usage by gamers and critics. I don't understand why you want this article deleted. Tom Talk 14:20, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::No offence, but on that logic, we may as well have a page on Graphics Whores. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 21:30, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::The term "graphics whores" is different and you know it is. It's not a term solely about GTA, but rather gaming in general. If you're going to try the whole "but on that logic" thing with me, I'll try it with you; by your logic the Grand Theft Auto IV article should be deleted because it's often compared to other games and has led to Saints Row trying to be different, causing it's "identity crisis". Tom Talk 23:33, December 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::That makes no sense, the Grand Theft Auto IV article is about GTA IV, while the GTA Clone article is nothing but pure ignorance. If this article was valid, Call of Duty Wiki would have a page called CoD Clone and the Need for Speed Wiki would have page called NFS Clone, but they don't, so why should Grand Theft Auto Wiki have a page called GTA Clone? On a side note, I really feel sorry for Ubisoft, putting so much efford into a game which is going to overlooked and underrated (Watch Dogs) because of the GTA Clone term. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 02:42, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::That's my point. Your logic makes no sense. So because other Wiki's don't have a similar article we shouldn't? Again, sound logic. I'm not familiar with CoD or NFS so I can't really comment on how common the terms 'CoD Clone' or 'NFS Clone' are. Has Watch Dogs been called a GTA Clone? I've seen the gameplay videos and it really doesn't seem all that similar to GTA. Tom Talk 12:46, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Well the terms 'CoD Clone' and 'FFS Clone' are rarley used because fans of other franchises are usually not ignorant enough to throw around the clone term, the clone term makes me ashamed to be a GTA fan sometimes. And wait for watch dogs to be released, all it takes is an pen city, a car and a gun for the critics to fire up the GTA Clone Hate Train. And what I was saying before about making a page on graphics whores and said it wasn't soley about GTA (which is true), so thenwhy not make a page on San Andreas Fanboys, that is terminology used by gamers, and it is soley about GTA. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 11:08, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Stop with this childish attitude. Just because you don't like the term doesn't mean that this page should be deleted. GTA Clone is not an insult to a game. So many games completely follow the GTA formula - these games are GTA Clones. GTA was such a revolutionary game that it has defined the genre. Tom Talk 11:39, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::The reason why 'CoD Clone' isn't a thing is because both MoH and Battlefield were released before the first CoD game. GTA is the first of it's kind, that's why games that conform to the GTA formula are labelled GTA Clones. It really isn't that hard to understand. It is not an "ignorant term", I know you love to use that word but it isn't. I'm not sure if it's got much more info than this page but read Wikipedia's article. Tom Talk 12:02, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Guys stop with the argument. If The Tom says No, He says NO! Leave it at that. We don't need edit wars here. Smashbro8 (talk) 17:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::::::This is neither an argument nor an edit war. But I get your point, this discussion is redundant, the page isn't going to be deleted, and HomerSimpson34 is too stubborn to accept anything but his own opinion. Tom Talk 17:45, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I admit I can be stubborn at times, but it is hypocritical to call me stubborn because I want an article about terminology used by stubborn people deleted. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 08:36, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::That's not what hypocrisy is. Also, are you just going to ignore my two comments above Smashbros explaining why you're wrong and why the term is valid? Tom Talk 10:29, December 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I actually completely missed those two comments, CoD was a bad example, I only said CoD because it is the most well known FPS out there, using Wolfenstein would have been a better example as Wolfenstein was the first game of its kind. HomerSimpson34 (talk) 10:30, December 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Smh I'm gonna say this. HomerSimpson34, you are a good editor and you've helped us greatly. Don't annoy The Tom enough that he blocks you from the wiki. I too, disagree with the GTA Clone page, but if he (The Tom) says the page should be here, he means it. Just ignore it and act like if the page doesn't exist. Just please stop arguing and get over it. Smashbro8 (talk) 17:34, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8